A Lovers Diary Portuguese Version
by IsaBones
Summary: Versão em português da história "A Lovers Diary" Leia e descubra o ponto de vista de Booth e Brennan sobre o seu relacionamento...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oi, pessoal! Essa é a minha primeira songfic (versão em português da historia "A Lovers´ Diary". Ela é baseada em várias músicas. (quando um capítulo for baseado em uma específica música, eu irei escrever antes de começar). **

**Esta songfic também é um tipo de diário. No decorrer da história eu irei escrever o ponto de vista de Booth e Brennan sobre seu relacionamento e como eles estão se sentindo. Na verdade, o "diário" é o que eles estão pensando no momento...**

**Como eu havia dito, esta é minha primeira songfic. Então, sejam gentis, por favor.**

**Conselhos, críticas e sugestões são bem- vindas.**

**Espero que gostem! =)**

**A Lovers´Diary**

**Capítulo 1.**

_Royal Diner_

Booth and Brennan estão almoçando a conversando sobre um novo caso, como sempre. Como Booth não gosta muito de falar sobre trabalho na hora do almoço, ele tenta mudar de assunto. Afinal, quanto tempo ele passa com a Dra. Temperance Brennan conversando sobre outras coisas a não ser sobre "gente morta e caras maus"? Ele começa com uma pergunta inocente na esperança de eles acabarem em um assunto diferente.

"_Então, Bones. O que você vai fazer neste fim de semana?"_

"_Eu estou pensando em fazer uma visita ao museu Smithsonian e talvez escrever um novo capítulo para o meu novo livro..."_

"_Qual é Bones! Eu estou falando de FIM DE SEMANA! Dois diaspara fazer algo divertido, para relaxar."_

"_Como o quê?" _Ela fez a mesma expressão de quando está tentando entender alguma coisa.

"_Bom... No sábado, eu e o Parker vamos ao Zoológico. Se você quizer... Você sabe... Você pode vir com a gente..." _

"_Não, obrigada, Booth. É o seu tempo com o Parker, e você sabe que crianças não gostam de mim..."_

"_É o Parker, Bones! Ele te adora!"_

"_Ele adora?" _Booth se apóia na mesa para chegar mais perto e responde:_ "É ele adora..."_

"_Então, Bones, você vai com a gente?"_

"_Não... É coisa de famíla... E, na verdade, eu não gosto muito do Zoológico. Mas de qualquer forma, obrigada pelo convite."_

"_Ok, você ganhou! Fique em casa fazendo suas coisas chatas..." _Booth parecia uma criança birrenta. Cruzou os braços e sentou-se do mesmo jeito que estava antes.

"_Não são coisas chatas, Booth. É apenas o que eu... gosto."_

Booth pensou naquele momento: "Eu não consegui convencê- la agora, mas da próxima vez, talvez ela aceite o convite."

**Booth: Caramba, como essa garota é resistente! Algumas vezes, eu só tenho vontade de gritar pra ela: "Você está me ouvindo, Bones? Eu estou tentando te dizer que te amo!"**

**Eu sou um idiota também. O Zoológico? Qual é! Bones é muito esperta para isso! Da próxima vez, eu a convido para jantar...**

**Brennan: Booth me surpreendeu agora, hein? O que há de errado com você, Temperance? Ele apenas te convidou pra ir ao Zoológico... Na verdade, Acho que é um pouco difícil vê-lo fora do trabalho sabendo que ele é só meu parceiro, e sempre será somente meu... parceiro.**

**Como eu sou "sortuda". Acho que eu amo o meu melhor amigo... É incrível como eu consigo usar minha ironia somente em meus pensamentos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo2.**

_No dia seguinte._

Mais uma sessão com Sweets em seu escritório. Obviamente, ele está tentando fazer Booth e Brennan aditirem que eles têm uma "ligação especial". Swees está sentado em sua cadeira formulando algumas de suas perguntas "muito espertas", Booth está de pé junto a janela e Brennan está sentada no sofá.

"_Vocês arriscam ssuas vidas todos os dias, juntos, e ym pelo outro, é perfeitamente normal vocês terem um tipo de..."_ Sweets para de falar e olha para Booth, que estava distraído olhando para fora da janela. _"Agente Booth,eu preciso de sua atenção, sente-se, por favor."_

"_Qual é, Sweets, nós fazemos isso toda semana ha três anos. Eu sei o que você está falando!"_

Definitivamente, Sweets odeia quando Booth faz piada com suas sessões. Brennan acha engraçado, mas dessa vez ela resolveu ajuda-lo.

"_Senta, Booth, por favor. Você quer ficar aqui mais tempo do que precisamos?"_ Brennan disse, mostrando a ele um lugar para se sentar ao lado dela.

"_Ok, Bones. Você ganhou."_ Naquele momento ele pensou "Ela SEMPRE ganha". Booth se senta no sofá e Sweets começa a falar de novo.

"_Vocês dois podem compartilhar seus pensamentos agora, se quiserem..."_

"_Oh, não, Sweets! De novo, não! Eu acho isso tão..."_

"_Ok."_ Booth Não conseguiu teminar de falar porque Brennan o interrompeu para aceitar a propósta de Sweets.

"_O que, Bones? Você quer mesmo fazer isso?"_

"_É melhor do que ouvi-lo falando todo o tempo."_

"_Obrigado, Dr. Brennan... Eu acho..."_ Disse Sweets.

"_Tá bom, Bones. Você aceitou, você começa."_

"_Ok. Booth se lembra da conversa que tivemos aqui antes do seu tumor cerebral?"_ Ela pergunta.

"_É CLARO que me lembro, Bones."_

"_Então... Eu anida quero um bebê."_

É, isso chocou Booth e Sweets. Os dois não conseguiram dizer palavra alguma.

**Brennan: Acho que eu falei cedo demais... **


End file.
